Presents
by Saint Eric
Summary: Sookie and Eric enjoy their anniversary on the desk at Fangtasia. PWP. St. Eric competition entry.


_Disclaimer: All creative rights belong to Charlaine Harris. Stereotypes and memes belong to the community - I don't think she wants them._

_St. Eric has a Twitter and now a Tumblr for all your prompting needs and jiggery pokery._

_

* * *

_It was three AM and the sultry summer air lingered in the bedroom as Sookie rested her sweat-moistened brow on the cool marble of Eric's torso. They were lying in bed completely sated from their most recent lovers' embrace.

Eric was the first to break the silence, "Do you know that our anniversary is coming up, my lover?" he asked.

Sookie looked up with an air of anticipation. "Mmmmm," was her reply.

Eric lightly stroked her hair with a lazy fingertip, "I want to do something special," he said.

"Hmm," said Sookie, "We recreated the shower last year, but this year I want to explore something new."

She rubbed his thigh with long, sensual strokes.

Eric raised an eyebrow and asked, "What would that be?"

Sookie began to blush and said, "Come close so I can whisper it to you."

Eric bent his head to her lips, as she whispered, "Anal sex."

Eric gave a small gasp. He was shocked and surprised. She had always been so reluctant to try it before.

"Oh you've made me so happy," murmured Eric as his fingers traced a line from Sookie's hair down to her breast.

As Eric rhythmically massaged her breast, he began teasing and stroking her nipple, drawing it to arousal. Sookie sighed and began gently squeezing Eric's rising hardness.

She licked her way up his cool neck and nibbled his ear, "Where in your fantasies does this happen, my big Viking?" she hissed.

Eric's eyes widened with excitement, "On my desk at Fangtasia," he replied, "where everyone can hear us."

Sookie grasped his full length in her eager hand, "Do you like the idea of being caught doing...that?" she asked.

Eric turned his head, "Oh yes," he replied as he thrust his tongue between her lips. Sookie returned the passion as she ground her throbbing heat into Eric's iron thigh.

She pulled free of their kiss and licked her lips, and then looking boldly into his eyes, she said, "Well, we have been together for two years, so let's do it." She bit her lip and added, "Maybe we can make a tradition out of it."

Eric growled with sheer animalism. Neither held back as they became overcome with lust. Eric rose to his knees and clasped Sookie's waist with both hands as she climbed onto him, driving him deeper as they both thrust and ground against each other. Gasping and panting, Sookie came repeatedly in rolling orgasms as Eric explosively shuttered with violent delight. Sookie bent her head to Eric's shoulder, he tossed his blond head back, "Oh Sookie!" he declared as if to the cosmos, "You are such a vixen."

..*..*..*..*..*..*..

The evening that marked Sookie and Eric's anniversary began with a high level of anticipation for them both. From the moment that Eric woke up, he was already hard just thinking about the night ahead of him.

He could hardly wait as he counted down the agonizing minutes to the agreed time. His head was filled with visions of her bent over his desk, and him plowing triumphantly into her ass, finally claiming every part of her for himself.

Sookie had left a note for him saying she had gone out for the day and would be waiting for him at Fangtasia. She wanted him to arrive at 9pm, which, she explained, would be just when the club started to get into the swing.

_How cute of my lover,_ thought Eric, _She really is stating to get to know my world; how fitting that tonight I get to claim the ultimate prize! _

On Sookie's end, she had so much to prepare, for their shared experience to work perfectly as she had planned. She only hoped that 9pm would give her enough time.

Meanwhile, Eric's level of excitement was continuing to rise and he was finding it increasingly harder to control himself. His hands were visibly shaking as he began to select his clothes for the special evening. As Eric undressed for his shower in front of the mirror, he was almost certain he could see his cheeks flush with the fever of lust.

When the warm jets of water cascaded over his sculpted body, he groaned in sensual torment and submitted to the pleasures of his own hand in a futile attempt to regain some of his composure. Having barely even scratched the surface of his carnal appetites, by 8pm, he was almost through the roof with lust, and felt like his aching length would forever more be a permanent condition.

At that moment, he heard the phone ring; he answered it in feverish anticipation. It was Sookie. Eric bit his tongue in sexual agitation; a thin ribbon of blood ran from the corner of his quavering mouth.

"Hullo Eric my love," purred Sookie, "I've been such a naughty girl in your absence."

Eric gasped. Sookie continued, "Here I am, in your office, sitting in your chair, wearing your shirt, and I'm just waiting for you to come join me."

Eric replied, "Oh yes, lover, oh yes, you will truly be all mine tonight."

Sookie sighed, "Just one thing," she asked, "Do you mind if your chair gets my scent on it?" At that, Eric was speechless but for a beast-like growl. He was absolutely raring to go, and could think of nothing but how every time he would sit down to work, he would see what they would do that night over and over as a replay in his mind.

Eric had no intention of arriving fashionably late that night, so he turned up at precisely 8.59. He breezed past Pam with little more than a nod by way of greeting. He really wanted her to walk in and find them in the act, so the less information he gave her, the better, and he was not sure if his engorged cock would explode if he waited any longer. He was obliged to carry out a quick check of the club, to at least look like he was doing his job, but he was in too much of a haze to really think about anything. He then hastily rushed off to his more pressing engagement waiting in his office.

Eric walked in to see Sookie sitting on his chair behind his desk, with the shirt partly unbuttoned.

"Eric my darling," said Sookie, she caught sight of Eric's obvious arousal, "I can see you've come prepared," she remarked.

Eric could see her nipples through the thin cloth of his white shirt, as she gestured with her hand, he could see the pink blush of her nipples poking out. He could tell that she was really turned on. He drank in the intoxicating fragrance that filled the room of aroused fairy, human and the unique Sookie scent. Eric licked his lips as he thought to himself that had he known how much she was into this, he'd have asked her earlier. Sookie smiled at Eric with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"For tonight, my darling, I am the sheriff of this room," declared Sookie.

"Uh-huh," said Eric, deciding to go along with her little role-play with thoughts of how hot she was going to be.

The horny vampire became lost in his fantasy about sinking into her tight hole for the first time, the exquisite pleasure of her forbidden region, the way she would yield to his gentle penetration and encompass him fully. Even more so, Eric was jubilant at the prospect of his full and exclusive knowledge of this unique creature, he felt proud to know that he would have her as no man has ever had her, that night he would claim her and she would be the finest prize in his impressive history of conquest.

"OK Eric," said Sookie, "My first command for you tonight is this: STRIP!" Eric recoiled slightly at the forcefulness in her voice. He was impressed!

Slowly and with purpose, Eric began to remove his clothing. Sookie's eyes lingered on every part of him – the rippling cords of his muscular arms, the flexing of his powerful shoulders and back- they all conveyed a perfect symmetry between movement and strength; her eyes then followed the dazzling path of the golden happy trail until they settled on his mesmerizing cock, which danced with excitement near his navel.

Eric approached the desk magnificent in his nakedness and bent his golden head toward her, "Are we now ready, my lover?" he asked hoarsely.

Sookie raised an eyebrow and held up an ornate vial. The eager vampire closed his eyes in delight as the exquisite perfume rose from the rare oil in Sookie's hand. His whole body shuttered as he came precariously close to climax.

"Don't worry, my darling," soothed Sookie, "I've gone to great lengths to get this oil for its unique properties."

Eric sighed, "Well, it certainly is an exotic scent," he replied.

"Oh yes," said Sookie, "But it has another quality. This oil was blended with certain herbs said to hold off the male climax."

"Oh Sookie!" exclaimed Eric, "You gorgeous, monstrous woman! What a perfect plan you have. I only hope you have the stamina to match your boldness!"

At that point, Sookie smiled broadly, showing almost all of her white teeth, she then wheeled in the chair back from Eric's desk. Eric was then surprised to see a large, opalescent pillar jutting out from Sookie's lap. There was no mistaking what the thing was and he couldn't take his eyes off it.

It was beautiful in the way that it shone with deep color, it was smoothly polished and well proportioned, both long and wide. It was very life-like in it's detailing, and appeared both natural and super-natural in its magnificence. At first, Eric was puzzled as to why Sookie would be wearing that thing when he was supposed to be fucking her. But then the truth of her intentions fell on him like a cloud of dread. He looked hastily to the door as if it might have something to say then back to Sookie and that disturbingly beautiful dildo.

"Oh no, Sookie," moaned Eric with a hint of despair in his voice.

Sookie rolled her hips where she sat, making the column dance seductively. "Don't be scared, darling," cooed Sookie, "Why don't you come over here and get better acquainted with your new toy?"

Eric's mind was racing, looking for a way to back out without appearing weak. He was still in a state of shock as he said as calmly as possible, "Lover, this was not quite what I had in mind for tonight."

His voice started to become plaintive as he explained to her his fantasy of what the night would entail.

Sookie rolled her eyes at him, "It's always me, me, me," she said a little tersely. She rose patiently to her feet and said, "I have to let you have all of me, but you'll never give yourself into my desires." She prodded him in the chest, "You're always telling me vampires are sexually sophisticated and there's no shame," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

Eric's eyes narrowed but could only grunt in protest.

Sookie grinned mockingly, "How I do not wish to get into a rut my lover," she said in imitation of him, "We should try new things my lover." She looked at him with consternation, "So if there's no shame in me getting my ass fucked over your desk at work," she exclaimed, "there's no shame in you getting it from me!"

Eric then realized that he had condemned himself with his own words. He knew that if he tried to back out, he'd make a liar out of himself and he would not be able to use the same lines to get her into what he hoped to do. However, Eric was nothing if not relentless; not yet ready to admit defeat, he tried to distract her.

He gently ran a finger along her lips, and then stroked her exposed breasts, hoping to avoid the contentious erection. But he became careless as they embraced and kissed passionately. His caresses made her writhe against his body, with every move she was becoming more aroused than ever. His hand slid hastily down the curve of her belly and found the rigid shock protruding from between her thighs. In a state of abandon, Eric grasped the smooth member and began to stroke it.

"Ooh Eric, that feels good," moaned Sookie. Eric gently wrenched at it and as Sookie moaned some more, he realized that the device was deeply rooted inside her.

"Aha," said Eric, it all made sense now, she would be getting off while driving this thing into him.

She closed her lips over his nipple and gently bit him as her hands slid all over him, then lingered on his absolutely gorgeous butt. Eric growled appreciatively; he knew she always loved his ass, but he didn't realize her interest would lead to penetration. At that moment, he heard the ominous sound of the stopper coming out of Sookie's special little vial, _swick,_ it sounded like the cry of a tiny animal as it realizes it is trapped. And with that, Eric knew that he was bound to go through with Sookie's wish. His plan to derail her through seduction hadn't worked, and he was defeated. In fact, it seemed at that point that his resolve was derailed by seduction and he was keen to let this moment run its course in spite of himself.

Eric demonstrated his compliance when he turned and bent over the desk, fully trusting his lover with his exposed and vulnerable self. Without a word, Sookie assumed her authority and began to prepare him for penetration. With a light sheen of the intoxicating oil on her palms, Sookie began by running her hands over the swell of his cheeks, over and over, rhythmically stroking those powerful haunches, grasping and slapping, kneading his flesh, and every so often, a thumb would stray down and caress his balls. Then slowly she moved closer to the point of penetration, making sure to rub the oil in generously. She slid a finger in and Eric gently shuttered.

Sookie rotated her finger inside Eric as he got used to the sensation of receiving her. When she felt it was time, she pushed a second finger into him. Eric was completely in her thrall as he waited with anticipation. For the first time, Eric was in awe of Sookie as he lay prone in complete silence. His entire being was focused only on what she was doing; all of his attention was centered in his ass.

Once Sookie sensed Eric's complete acceptance of her, as he opened up and relaxed around her fingers, she began to rhythmically pump in and out of him. "How's that feel, darling?" Sookie asked.

Eric turned his head toward Sookie's soothing voice, "Delicious," growled Eric.

Sookie responded by moving her fingers more vigorously, bringing him to a point of high arousal as he began pushing against her, maximizing her thrusts. Finally, once he was bucking and mewling, she rested the head of the dildo against him as she gently retrieved her slippery fingers. The heady scent of the exotic oil mingled with the earthy fragrance of Sookie's arousal, creating a sensual haze around the two lovers.

Sookie gave a small moan as she grasped Eric's hips with both hands. She slowly buried the gleaming shaft inside him, with an exquisite series of little forward thrusts. Eric let out a small sigh as the dildo reached its full depth. Sookie then proceeded to make tentative moves as she got used to the feeling of fully penetrating her lover. He began to tense up again, with discomfort, so she went completely still without yielding an inch as she waited for him to adjust to the intrusion of her considerable member. As his body relaxed, she began grinding her hips and he reciprocated. With tiny little thrusts, Sookie was pushing against his prostate.

Eric's voice rumbled from deep within him, he could feel the tingle in his balls as she rubbed against him from the inside. He began to rapidly harden with each stroke from Sookie. His hand automatically wandered down to grasp his throbbing member, but

Sookie slapped his shoulder, "No," she panted, "keep your hands on the desk where I can see them."

Eric was spread over the desk, his arms splayed out under a rhythmically panting and moaning Sookie, stretched to full capacity by the large dildo that was both pleasuring and liberating for Sookie; but also exhilarating and illuminating for Eric.

The effects of the oil took some time to wear off, so Sookie was able to continue slamming into Eric for an undetermined time of haze, as Eric ground against her, both of them panting like wild things. The stamina of the vampire was truly remarkable. Sookie was able to keep up only by biting him, which added to his mounting intensity.

Finally Eric reached his monumental climax, he grasped the desk, tearing out splinters as he roared out his orgasm in time with Sookie who screamed and pumped with all her might into the great vampire. Sookie panted raggedly as thrusts reduced to aftershocks and Eric was motionless as he moaned softly.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and there stood Pam and Bill.

"I just can't resist the intoxicating scent of aroused fairy," Pam was saying to Bill. Sookie looked up at the intruding vampires. Pam's jaw dropped when she took in the scene before her.

Bill's eyes bulged as he let out a small whimper in surprise. Eric then regained enough of his composure to glare balefully at the two subordinate vampires, "Get out," he snarled.

They both bowed their heads and hastily left the office chastened. Sookie continued with her light aftershocks as Eric sighed for another minute.

Then Sookie delicately withdrew her tool from Eric's ass and collapsed back in his chair, completely exhausted.

Eric rolled over onto his back and looked up at his goddess, "Darling you can nail my ass any time," he sighed.

Sookie simply smiled.


End file.
